


Flexibility

by mdseiran



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilates had more benefits than Leonardo had ever suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the following prompts from the AC kink meme on LJ:
> 
> \- [Modern day AU where Leo is Claudia's gay boyfriend/gay best friend. Bonus if Claudia tries to set up Leo with her older brother, Ezio.](http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/19704.html?thread=3180792#t3180792)  
> \- [Ezio goes to take a pilates/yoga class. The instructor, Leonardo, is gorgeous and Ezio wonders how bendable he really is (bonus points if he can manage to suck his own cock). Ezio then proceeds to fuck Leo in the pilates studio, which had mirrors all over the place.](http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/19704.html?thread=3718392#t3718392)

The problem with men, Claudia decided, was that they were too stupid to know what was good for them. Like listening to their best friends.

“What you’re doing is unhealthy,” she informed Leonardo with her usual amount of tact. Leonardo sighed and pushed her arm further sideways, making her grit her teeth. “Celibacy is so 13th century, Leo. And it’s so unnecessary, since you have plenty of options.”

“It’s not about a lack of options,” he replied calmly as he directed her into the next position. “I’m not looking for a relationship at the moment.”

“Who said anything about a relationship,” she muttered under her breath, glaring at Leonardo from her upside-down position. “I’m talking about sex, plain and simple.”

Leonardo raised his eyebrows. “I don’t need any help in that department, but thank you all the same.” He stepped around her and pressed his knees into her back. “You can go further than this. Don’t be lazy.”

It hurt like hell, and Claudia was out of breath by the time Leonardo let up. “You realize that your right hand doesn’t count as sex, right?” She could see his lips twitching. “No, smartass, neither does your left hand.”

Leonardo let out a laugh and tossed her a towel, which she gratefully used to dab the sweat from her face. “We’re done for the day. Go take your shower.”

“Yes, master,” she retorted, tossing him back the wet towel. “You know, I think you should let me train you for a day. It’s not fair that I’m the one who always ends up sweaty.” She smirked at Leonardo’s rueful chuckle.

“Maybe someday,” he replied, and she sighed and left him to his own cool down stretches. Although what he needed those for she didn’t know; he hardly ever worked up a sweat when he was training her.

The lukewarm shower felt like bliss on her overheated skin, but she only indulged for a few moments before cleaning herself. When she emerged from the showers a scant fifteen minutes later, Leonardo was up at the bar with his back turned to her. She admired his form with a wistful sigh as she picked up her bag.

“You’ll get there soon enough,” she heard him say, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Someone tapped on the window next to the door, and she gave her waiting brother a small wave.

“I’m heading off, my ride is here.” Leonardo straightened up at that and glanced curiously at the window. Ezio was busy with something, probably that dreadful phone of his, and was leaning against the window. Claudia noticed Leonardo’s eyes lingering on the form of her brother, and did her utmost to suppress the smirk. “I’ll see you in two days?”

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Leonardo mumbled, smiling at her before heading towards his own bag. “Don’t forget to do your stretches at home,” she heard him say as she exited the room, and she waved her middle finger at him in response, earning her a disapproving look from her brother. She gave him her most charming smile and ushered him out towards the car, mind already busy planning.

Leonardo wouldn’t know what hit him.

* * *

The problem with Claudia was that she refused to give up. Admittedly, this trait had served both her and Leonardo well for the purpose of their classes. She was a determined student, and rarely refused to do something without at least trying it once. It had been easy to like her, easy to talk to her, and they had quickly developed a friendship. But this friendship meant he had to put up with Claudia’s endless, relentless insistence that he needed someone special in his life.

She had asked him once, point blank, why he refused to even try dating anyone. He’d told her about Salai then, about the good years and the bad ones, and for a few weeks she had relented. But once she had decided he’d apparently had enough time to cope, she had returned with several snapshots of what she termed “suitable partners” on her cellphone. He had politely asked her to stay out of it, and she had impolitely told him to grow a pair and to stop being a fucking idiot.

He wasn’t really sure why it seemed to matter so much to her. He was, if not perfectly happy, then at least satisfied with his life.

She came in late for their next class, apologizing profusely and stripping out of her clothes right there in the training hall. That was another thing he admired about her – she was completely comfortable in her own skin.

He noticed the bruises on her legs and the faint red marks on her arms that hadn’t been there two days ago. She noticed his stare and grinned fiercely. “Don’t worry, I got him back this time.” He chuckled and shook his head before leading her into the warm-up session.

She was more distracted than usual, and he found himself having to demonstrate the correct position and movements more often than he usually had to. When the time their lessons usually ended came, he offered to let her off early, but she determinedly shook her head. “It’s just fifteen more minutes, I can handle it,” she told him firmly. “Can you show me that sequence again?”

Leonardo settled back on the floor and slowly moved into the frog pose. “Keep your breathing slow and steady, and slowly try to pull your toes further forward,” he explained calmly, bringing his feet forward as he spoke. “If it feels like too much of a strain, then simply keep ahold of your toes to stretch your muscles out at least. Then, into the bow pose. Your back doesn’t arch enough here, your abs should not be touching the floor.” He glanced sideways at Claudia, who let out a huff of breath.

“Fuck, I hate you sometimes,” she muttered darkly, and Leonardo almost laughed. “Okay, go on then.”

“Gently release the hold on your feet and bring your arms flat on the ground so they can support your body. Then, into the scorpion pose,” and in one fluid motion he brought his legs swinging up in the air, and landing in perfect form right on top of his head, toes gently touching his hair. He heard a strange noise and turned his head slightly to glance at Claudia, but her eyes were fixed on him and she didn’t seem to have moved. He maintained the pose for a few more seconds and then pushed off with his hands and landed gracefully on his feet.

“Fuck you if you think I’m going to do that now,” Claudia grumbled, but she was grinning. “Fucking show-off.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Leonardo almost sing-songed, “was that the sound of someone admitting defeat?”

“Fuck you, Leonardo,” she retorted, sweeping out her gracefully long legs to make him stumble before grabbing him in a firm chokehold. Leonardo struggled in her grip, but she was strong and he was laughing too hard to do any good.

“Okay, okay, I give,” he finally said, and she let him go with a smirk. It was then that he noticed the man standing by the door, fixedly staring at them. Leonardo found himself staring back, caught for a moment in the man’s gaze. Claudia cursed and muttered something about the time, and he snapped out of it. “It’s fine, you’ve done enough today,” he said, picking himself off the floor and offering her a hand, which she took gratefully. “Take a hot shower so that you don’t feel sore later, okay?”

“Will do. Ezio,” she called out to the man, “I’ll be done in ten minutes okay?” She turned back to Leonardo. “That’s my lout of a brother. Feel free to kick him out if he bothers you.”

Leonardo just shook his head fondly. “Go on, off with you, no need to make him wait longer than necessary.” She did rush off then, leaving him alone with Ezio, who seemed to be looking him over. He wasn’t prone to bouts of awkwardness, but Ezio’s gaze was making him feel strangely self-aware. “I’m sorry, I usually stretch after a work-out,” he mumbled apologetically, but Ezio simply waved away his concerns.

“Please, don’t mind me,” he said. His accent was more pronounced than his sister’s, Leonardo noted, then shook his head and focused resolutely on his breathing.

But no matter how much he tried to concentrate, Ezio’s mere presence was distracting. There was a certain aura about him, Leonardo mused, a presence. He’d noticed it before too, when he had come to pick Claudia up, and it felt even stronger because Ezio was most likely observing him. Halfway through his stretches, with his concentration shot to hell and his curiosity bursting, he abandoned his routine and turned to face Ezio, giving him a smile. He was pleased to receive a slow smile in return.

“You’re very powerful,” Ezio remarked, and Leonardo chuckled ruefully.

“Hardly. I’m sure you saw your sister tackle me to the floor right now.”

Ezio shrugged. “There are different types of strength,” he replied. “The control you have over your body is amazing.” He could hear the genuine admiration in Ezio’s voice, and it sent a shiver down his spine. Perhaps Claudia was right, he thought ruefully. It had been way too long since he’d even had a compliment from a good-looking man.

Ezio was much more than just good-looking, impeccably dressed and styled, while he probably looked like a drenched rat. At least he’d shaved this morning.

Although why did it matter how he looked in front of Claudia’s brother?

Before he could take that thought any further, Claudia rushed back into the room, hopping around comically on one foot while trying to put on her other shoe. She grabbed her bag and tossed it to her brother, who caught it neatly and swung it over his shoulder. She gave Leonardo a quick kiss. “I’ll see you next week, yeah?”

Leonardo smiled. “I’ll be here.”

He watched their backs as they walked towards the exit, eyes lingering on the broad lines of Ezio’s shoulders.

He really needed to get out more.

* * *

Claudia had asked him once why he had picked up pilates, and he had laughed and told her it was the only thing his thin, lanky frame was good for.

That wasn’t entirely true.

When he was very young, Leonardo had dreamed about joining the circus and travelling the world. He’d spent several years obsessively visiting every circus that came through the city and charming his way backstage as much as he could. He questioned the performers as much as they would let him, and even got a few of them to teach him a thing or two.

Reality set in eventually, and he let go of his dream to perform in the ring. But he’d developed an appreciation for the flexibility of these performers, and had picked up pilates as a hobby.

And that, as they say, was that.

But when he had time to himself, he liked to do those moves and stunts that had inspired such awe in him as a kid. Which is why Ezio found him complexly contorted on the floor, with his legs twisted up behind him and locked behind his neck.

He would’ve lost his balance then if not for his endless hours of training. There was something about that dark gaze that was entirely too unsettling for his peace of mind.

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” Ezio said once Leonardo had straightened all his limbs, “but I came to apologize on Claudia’s behalf. Something came up and she won’t be able to make it today.”

Leonardo blinked in surprise. “Oh. That’s fine, really.” He paused for a moment, observing the other man. “You didn’t have to come all the way here to tell me that,” he finally said. “A call would’ve been enough.”

“Perhaps,” was the non-committal response, and Leonardo was surprised, and slightly charmed, to find Ezio looking down and almost fidgeting. “Actually,” he said after some quiet, “I was wondering…”

Leonardo smiled encouragingly. “Yes?” he prompted.

Ezio muttered something in Italian that Leonardo couldn’t quite catch, and finally sighed and smiled ruefully. “I was wondering if you would mind showing me a few exercises to increase my flexibility. Claudia caught me well and good the other day. I can tell that she has improved, and I’m pretty sure that’s because of you.”

The compliment pleased Leonardo, and he thought Claudia would be over the moon to hear that her brother actually felt she was about to beat him. “Well,” Leonardo responded with a grin, “I’m not sure I should be helping my student’s enemy…”

It got Ezio to laugh, and Leonardo’s heart to beat harder. Damn, but the man was gorgeous. But that was neither here nor there.

“I don’t mind giving you a few tips or showing you a few things though. As long as you’re okay with me telling Claudia how desperate you are.”

Ezio positively beamed at him. It was only later, while they were working, that Leonardo realized the hole he’d dug for himself.

He’d always been a hands-on kind of teacher, which is what made him so good at what he did. He’d never had a problem keeping everything professional, but he found his hands lingering over Ezio’s muscles when he guided him into the right position, or his eyes staring at him just a little longer than necessary. They bothered him, these involuntary reactions to a man he barely knew. He was old enough to have a better handle on himself.

And yet, sometimes, he could have sworn that Ezio’s gaze lingered on him too.

* * *

There was a lone, heavy armchair in the room that hadn’t been there before (a dancing prop, Leonardo had explained, and Ezio hadn’t known that he trained dancers as well but it actually explained a lot) and Ezio availed himself as often as Leonardo let him get away with. It allowed him to focus on the way Leonardo moved, or the proper way to position his legs and arms, or on the way those loose pants he wore did nothing to hide the shape of his ass when he was bending over like that. He had dragged the armchair closer to the mirrors at the beginning of their training, so he was able to admire Leonardo from multiple angles. And there was plenty to admire.

He wasn’t blind to Leonardo’s furtive glances either, and was not above underhanded methods to keep them going. “Like this?” he asked, the picture of innocence, with his legs purposefully placed wrong.

Leonardo tutted at him and immediately placed his hands on Ezio’s knee, guiding it into the right position. “Keep this leg like this,” he instructed, then moved on to the right leg. His hand ran along the inside of Ezio’s thigh, and he stiffened without meaning to. The hands retreated as if they’d suffered an electric shock, and Leonardo’s expression showed a mix of guilt and self-loathing that he was trying very hard to hide.

“Sorry about that,” he said after a tense moment, sounding composed enough, and showing the proper position without touching Ezio’s leg. He was standing close enough, since this particular pose required the use of the bar, but not close enough to even brush against Ezio.

Ezio straightened and took the few steps needed to bridge the distance between them. His hand, running along the wooden bar, encountered Leonardo’s bare foot and slid over it, on and on until it landed on his thigh. Leonardo was quiet and stiff, probably with shock, but Ezio left his left hand where it was and cupped Leonardo’s face with the other. There was shock in the trainer’s eyes, but nothing else, and Ezio slid his hand to the back of his head and brought their faces together for a kiss.

He’d intended to make it short and sweet, strictly no tongue, but then he felt fingers in his hair and suddenly, it was Leonardo opening his mouth and keeping him there so he couldn’t pull away. Ezio gave in easily, stroking his tongue along the inside of Leonardo’s mouth, surprised and turned on by the way Leonardo eagerly sucked on his tongue.

He hadn’t quite expected this.

They stopped eventually, both panting for breath. Leonardo’s lips were looking red, wet and bruised – simply impossible to resist, so Ezio kissed him again.

Leonardo’s leg was trembling under his hand, so Ezio helped him ease it down without ever breaking the contact between their lips. It left him with a free hand, so he brought it to Leonardo’s waist and left it there, not wanting to take too many liberties.

It turns out he needn’t have worried about that.

With his legs steady on the ground, Leonardo apparently received some sort of signal he’d been waiting for, or maybe he’d simply been waiting for sure footing. Ezio hadn’t been the only one with a free hand, but after the initial shock he had to admit, Leonardo’s idea of what to do with his was much, much better.

The palm of Leonardo’s hand rubbed firmly over his crotch, and Ezio pushed his hips helplessly into the contact. “Fuck,” he muttered with feeling when they came up for breath, and Leonardo’s eyes gleamed at him from under his long eyelashes. It almost felt like some sort of challenge to step up his game, so Ezio slid both his hands to that shapely ass he’d been admiring earlier and pulled Leonardo flush up against him before bending back to his mouth.

Leonardo removed his hand for a moment to grind hard against him, and Ezio was pleased to feel his half-hard cock brush against his own. Then a set of nimble fingers slipped behind his waistband and reached for his cock, giving it a firm squeeze that caused Ezio to rip his mouth away with a loud curse. Leonardo smirked at him and did it again, and Ezio felt the blood throbbing in his cock. With one yank on the loose pants, he bared Leonardo’s ass to his hands, and firmly kneaded the soft flesh. Leonardo’s hand faltered and he moaned as he pushed back into Ezio’s hands. Fuck, Ezio thought, if he was this sensitive there, then how would he react to fingering? He thought longingly of the lube he hadn’t had the foreknowledge to bring along, and brought one of his hands to Leonardo’s cock instead. No sense in thinking about something he couldn’t have.

He got in a few strokes that made Leonardo shiver and buck against him, and then the hand around his cock disappeared and his own hand was removed from its place on the other man’s crotch. Leonardo brought the hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against it first, in a gesture so intimate it made Ezio’s heart ache. Then he curled Ezio’s fingers towards his palm aside from his middle and forefinger, gave Ezio a smoldering glance, and guided the two fingers into his mouth. He used his tongue to coat them in saliva, sucking in a way that made Ezio wish it was his cock and not his hand receiving that treatment. He felt feverish and light-headed, and it took him a moment to understand what Leonardo intended when he finally pulled the fingers back out and guided the hand back towards his ass.

Ezio tried to protest, but Leonardo quickly silenced him. “Trust me,” he said, and Ezio felt helpless to do anything else. Leonardo must have read the acceptance on his face, because he lifted one of his legs and curled it firmly around Ezio’s back, keeping himself anchored with ease. Ezio’s fingers slipped easily into the exposed crack and found the puckered hole without needing any guidance. It twitched under the first brush of his fingers, as responsive and sensitive as he’d imagined.

Leonardo had slicked up his fingers the best he could, but Ezio still felt him tense when he slowly started pushing one inside. He tried to take his time, take it slowly, but Leonardo, the agile bastard, was using all his considerable talent to fuck himself on Ezio’s finger, taking it deeper and deeper inside him with each undulation of his hips. The sight of it almost drove Ezio insane, which he was sure was Leonardo’s intent, and it caused him to get to three fingers a lot faster than he had expected.

When he felt that he’d loosened Leonardo up as much as he could he gently withdrew his fingers, and Leonardo quickly followed suit and lowered his leg. His hands slid to Ezio’s hips and pushed slightly, creating a gap between their bodies. “Take your pants off,” he murmured huskily, and within seconds Ezio’s pants lay discarded on the floor. Leonardo’s hands moved back to the bare waist and, maintaining his grip, he slid easily to his knees and swallowed Ezio’s cock in one go.

Apparently, today was a day to fulfill multiple fantasies, Ezio thought, straining against his impulse to push his cock deeper and fuck Leonardo’s mouth in earnest. Next time, he promised himself, letting Leonardo thoroughly coat his cock while enjoying the sight of him on his knees, cock jutting up between them. The mirrors behind Leonardo afforded him a good view of the red, finger-shaped marks on his ass, and his fingers fairly itched to reacquaint themselves with the pliant flesh. Leonardo chose that moment to spread his legs a little, as if he knew exactly what Ezio was thinking, and Ezio realized with a jolt that he was not at all in control of this situation.

Well, that just wouldn’t do.

He pulled on Leonardo’s soft hair until his cock was relinquished with a soft pop. Leonardo licked his lips then, as if savoring the taste. “Fuck, get up,” Ezio said, quickly scanning the room for a place to suit his needs. He found a gap between two of the bars on the mirrored wall behind them, and barely waited for Leonardo to find his footing before pushing him backwards until his back hit the mirrors, none too gently. His hands grabbed Leonardo’s ass and he lifted him up, relying on the mirror’s support to keep the man in place. He was pleased when Leonardo instantly locked his legs behind Ezio’s back and reached for the ends of the bars. His hands easily found purchase there, curling around the wood to further anchor him, and leaving Ezio’s hands free to do as he pleased.

He parted Leonardo’s cheeks and pushed him forwards a little until his cock was nestled right against Leonardo’s entrance. He rubbed against it once, twice, relishing the little shudders going through Leonardo, and then with the help of a few guiding fingers he finally slid in.

It wasn’t wet enough, Ezio knew, even without Leonardo suddenly tensing. He stilled his hips, content to let Leonardo adjust to the feeling before pushing further. His fingers rubbed soothingly over his ass until he felt a little twitch around his cock and found himself sliding in a little further. “Easy,” he murmured, and Leonardo smirked at him.

“Fuck that,” he said, and with a push of his arms and a pull of his legs, he thrust himself hard on Ezio’s cock.

Ezio didn’t know which one of them groaned at the feeling, but he was dimly aware of himself cursing when Leonardo pushed himself up a little before thrusting again. Instinct took over then, and his grip on Leonardo’s ass turned bruising as he lifted him up and off and then slammed into him, hard enough to rattle the mirror they were leaning against. “Oh, _yes_ ,” Leonardo hissed, so Ezio did it again. His partner wasn’t content letting him do all the work however, and used his leverage to pull Ezio into him whenever he felt Ezio was taking too long. His ass clenched and unclenched around Ezio’s cock, bringing Ezio closer and closer to the edge, long before he was ready to end this.

He really should tie Leonardo up the next time if he wanted to control the pace, he thought as his groin tightened and he emptied himself in Leonardo’s willing body. Leonardo milked him and continued to clench around him even after his cock had softened, and Ezio slumped against him and the wall with a soft grunt. Fingers carded through his sweaty hair and tilted his head up so that Leonardo could kiss him, tongue brushing slickly against his. There was a faint musky taste – probably from when Leonardo had sucked his cock, Ezio realized, and eagerly chased that taste, lightly biting Leonardo’s tongue in the process, resulting in a soft hitch. “Maybe we should take this to a more comfortable location,” he murmured against the pliant lips, easily lifting Leonardo by his ass and moving them both towards the chair. It seemed big enough, so Ezio plopped down in it after Leonardo had unwrapped his legs, and settled the other man on top of him, legs placed on either side of his.

He felt reluctant to move his hands from the soft cheeks, but Leonardo’s cock was jutting up between them, and Leonardo was gently undulating his hips, brushing his hard cock against Ezio’s soft one. It would be a blow to his ego if he let Leonardo simply finish himself off as well.

“Take your shirt off,” he demanded suddenly, stilling Leonardo’s movement with his hands. “I want to see you naked.”

Leonardo looked at him for a moment, then pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth move, baring his lean chest to Ezio’s hungry gaze. Then the hem of his own shirt was being tugged up, and Ezio lifted his arms to allow its removal. “It’s only fair, after all,” Leonardo informed him. Ezio supposed it was.

The best thing about their current position was the view. While Leonardo bent his talented lips to Ezio’s neck, Ezio got the chance to observe Leonardo’s back in the mirrors. The creamy, smooth expanse made him want to run his fingers over it, but there was something else that caught his attention.

Now there was an idea, he thought with a wicked smirk that Leonardo thankfully couldn’t see.

“Leonardo, turn around,” he said, and Leonardo lifted his head with a puzzled expression. “I want to show you something,” Ezio insisted, pushing on the slender hips and maneuvering Leonardo until he was facing the mirrors. His ass was nestled right over Ezio’s soft cock, and his legs were pressed to his chest. There was just enough room for him in between Ezio’s legs, and Ezio reached down with his hand.

“You’re leaking,” he said, brushing a finger over the semen dripping out of Leonardo’s hole. “I don’t think we should let the chair get dirty, do you?”

Leonardo’s entrance twitched even under that soft brush. “No, that wouldn’t do,” he agreed, sounding breathless. “Maybe we should get cleaned up first.”

“We could do that,” Ezio agreed, before sliding in his fingers. “Or we could just make sure you don’t spill anything.”

His back arched when Ezio’s fingers rubbed the inside, far more sensitive than he’d been before. With both of them quiet like this, Ezio could faintly hear the squelching sound made by his fingers, but another flick of his fingers started Leonardo panting. He gazed at the picture they made in the mirror. “Open your eyes,” he commanded, and Leonardo’s eyes flew open with a moan. “Look at you,” Ezio breathed by his ear, and watched Leonardo watching them both. His eyes were wide open, fixated on Ezio’s hand, and his back was arching and his ass was grinding back against Ezio as if he couldn’t help it.

Saying that Ezio felt pleased to turn the tables like this was an understatement. Leonardo’s chest was looking flushed, and his nipples had formed into hard little nubs. Ezio reached out with his free hand and tweaked one experimentally, immediately gaining a vocal reaction. He placed two fingers on Leonardo’s lips. “Open,” he said, and Leonardo’s mouth obediently opened for him. He slid his fingers inside, and Leonardo sucked on them, mimicking the talent he’d shown with Ezio’s cock earlier. Ezio felt heat curling low in his belly. “Stop,” he said after a minute, and with his wet fingers he pinched the nipple again.

Leonardo shuddered violently against him. “Fuck,” Ezio breathed reverently, “you are so amazingly sensitive.” He started playing with it in earnest then, watching the clenching of Leonardo’s muscles. The hand he had nestled at Leonardo’s crack was getting slick, so he added another finger to stem the flow, and Leonardo’s ass ground hard against his cock, which wasn’t so soft anymore.

“Ezio,” he gasped, and Ezio took that to mean “again, please”, so he obliged. Leonardo’s head was leaking, so Ezio abandoned the reddened nipple to spread the fluid over his cock. “Fuck, harder,” Leonardo moaned, but that was too easy, Ezio felt, reaching for Leonardo’s balls instead.

“I wonder,” he murmured, watching Leonardo’s eyes in the mirror, “if you’re flexible enough for what I have in mind.”

As out of it as he seemed to be, a hint of a smirk still played about Leonardo’s lips. “Is that a challenge I hear?”

Ezio smirked back at him and removed his fingers from inside Leonardo. They were fairly slick, so he pushed Leonardo off his cock and gave it a few strokes, spreading his own semen on it. Then he grabbed Leonardo’s ass again and pulled him back to his earlier position. “Can you ride me like this?” he asked with a hint of challenge in his voice. He saw Leonardo, calculatingly taking in the chair and the two of them on it. He’d been expecting Leonardo to straighten his legs at least, to gain better leverage for what he had asked him to do, but Leonardo beat him again. He shifted up and backwards a little, grabbed Ezio’s cock and guided the head right up against his entrance. Ezio felt it twitch against his sensitive head, and then Leonardo’s hand was pushing him in and he stopped thinking much at all.

He probably should have known better than to doubt Leonardo’s flexibility, of all things.

Leonardo retained his grip on the base of Ezio’s cock, and used his strong legs to push himself up and down at will. His position was so precarious that Ezio was scared to do anything but sit still. It was much easier, with Leonardo still wet from the first time, and he could tell from the sounds he was making that it felt better for Leonardo as well. Leonardo seemed determined to bring him off first, impaling himself as far as he could every time, squeezing harder around Ezio’s cock with every thrust. But Ezio was nothing if not stubborn, and rather than leave his hands resting uselessly on the arms of the chair, he wrapped one around Leonardo’s much neglected cock. It twitched inside his grip and Leonardo’s rhythm faltered for a moment. Ezio began a languid stroking rhythm, and when Leonardo’s head arched backwards against his shoulder, he took the opportunity to suck a hickey into the pale flesh. “I want to suck your cock next time,” he whispered in Leonardo’s ear, still keeping up the languid strokes. “I feel like we’ve neglected it a bit today, don’t you?” Leonardo moaned in response. “I want to spread you out on my bed, and suck your cock until you’re begging me to let you come.”

His words seemed to have a remarkable effect on Leonardo, who was gazing at his image in the mirror with eyes glazed over from pleasure. “I won’t let you come that easily, though,” Ezio continued, pulling back the foreskin on his next pull and rubbing the head with the pad of his thumb. “When I see that you’re really desperate for it, I’ll pull off you. I’ll turn you over and have you get on your knees for me,” and he could just picture the sight, “with your bare ass lifted to the air. I’ll spread you open – you saw what a lovely sight you make, didn’t you – and just look at you for a moment.”

They were both close now, he could sense it. He stroked Leonardo’s cock firmer, following the other man’s rhythm. “And then when I’m done looking,” he murmured softly, locking a path up to Leonardo’s ear to whisper the next part, “I am going to rim you open, and make you come with just my tongue in your ass.” He accompanied the last part with a series of strong pulls and a twist to the head, and with a shout Leonardo’s cock spilled its seed, coating Ezio’s hand in the sticky fluid, some of it spurting onto his chest. Leonardo slumped in place, with Ezio’s cock still nestled in his ass. Ezio continued to stroke the softening member until he was sure every drop was out. His hand was dripping, and he trailed it over Leonardo’ already messy chest, all the way up to his lips. Leonardo’s tongue darted out for a taste, and Ezio’s cock throbbed with it. Leonardo’s mouth opened and he pulled Ezio’s fingers in, licking off his own semen with relish. His hole twitched around Ezio’s cock, and he seemed to have recovered himself enough to wiggle in place. The familiar tightening started in Ezio’s gut, and he gave into it with a bit-off groan. He could feel the muscles in Leonardo’s ass tightening, could feel everything constricting around his aching cock.

Leonardo stopped licking his fingers and turned his head a little, observing Ezio in the mirror. “In that fantasy of yours,” he began, starting up a good rhythm, riding Ezio’s cock, “when I have my ass up in the air, as you said…I was thinking…”

“Thinking what?” Ezio panted.

“Well, if I’m in that position anyway, maybe you should spank me first? I think that would make for an even better view, don’t you?”

And as easy as that, Ezio was emptying himself in Leonardo for a second time that day, wondering what on earth he’d gotten himself into. Leonardo looked pleased as could be when he lifted himself off Ezio’s cock, with semen dripping down the inside of his thighs. Ezio made a noise and reached for him, and Leonardo smiled and turned himself around before settling back on Ezio’s lap. His hands reached for Ezio’s head as he leaned in for a soft kiss. “That was…” he began, and then looked unsure for a moment.

He wouldn’t have that look on Leonardo’s face.

“That was amazing,” he finished, and Leonardo smiled at him again. “I’ll have to thank Claudia for her lack of time management skills.”

Leonardo’s smile turned rueful. “You’d better not. She’ll never let you hear the end of it. Or me for that matter.” Claudia really could be insufferably smug about things. Ezio was kind of glad he wasn’t the only one who had to put up with it.

“So I was thinking,” he said, running his hands idly over Leonardo’s back, “that we should go on a date.” Leonardo’s face betrayed surprise for a moment, but then he was back to smiling, and Ezio could tell that he was pleased.

“A date,” Leonardo said, as if tasting the word. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been on one of those.”

He could almost taste Leonardo’s smile when he kissed him. “So that’s a yes then?”

Leonardo laughed. “Yes, Ezio,” he said. “You win.”

Ezio had never doubted that he would. Eventually.

* * *

The good thing about men, Claudia thought with satisfaction, was that even though they could be complete idiots, it was fairly easy to manipulate them.

Plus, since they both thought they were being so clever about hiding what had happened, it gave her leverage for when she needed it.

Ezio wouldn’t know what had hit him.


End file.
